


Takin' Shots

by starg_irl



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Eugene is just there for like 2 seconds, M/M, Public Sex, buzzfeed unclean, shyan, shyan nsfw, skeptic believer, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starg_irl/pseuds/starg_irl
Summary: Inspired by Takin' Shots by Post Malone!Shane and Ryan decide to take advantage of a dimly lit booth in a club.





	Takin' Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Trynna act like you above it,  
> Everybody know you wanna rub it,  
> Have you ever done it in public?

Sweat cascades down Shane’s back as he makes his way through the club and towards his table of co-workers. There’s no possible way to measure just how long he’d been dancing for, but he knows he’s too far gone to care. Ryan follows behind him from where they had been grinding together, lazily sinking onto the closest chair before striking up a conversation with Eugene. Shane wants to focus, wants to start up a conversation, but he’s more focused on leaning against Ryan and rubbing his shoulders. Admittedly, he’s horny as fuck from Ryan’s ass being pressed against him earlier and he knows the smaller man is well aware that he’s got an erection. He just needs to convince Ryan to help him. 

He leans down to suck a hickey into Ryan’s throat, completely ignoring the fact that the other man is still trying to struggle through conversation. Ryan cuts himself off from his talk with Eugene, which goes practically unnoticed when Zach catches the other man’s attention anyway.   
“What’re you doing, big guy?” Ryan’s face is flushed from the booze and his grin is lopsided.   
Shane continues to press sloppy kisses to his neck before his breath ghosts over Ryan’s ear. “Let me take you to the back booths and show you a good time.”   
Ryan gasps and shakes his head, letting out a tiny giggle. 

Before he can reply, Shane grabs his hand and lowers it behind him to where he can very obviously feel Shane’s erection.   
“Everybody knows you wanna rub it,” Shane taunts, grinding his hips forward to press further into Ryan’s hand.   
Ryan had tried desperately to give off the impression that he’s above filthy, gross sex but he’s coming to the conclusion that no one is believing him. He’d blame the drinks if he really had too. He enlaces his fingers with Shane’s and stands up, tugging him towards the back of the club where things get… strange. It’s dark as they slide into a booth, but that only adds to the excitement because people know what they’re doing. Fuck, they can even watch if they really want too. 

“Have you ever done it in public?” Shane teases, but it’s also a genuine question that makes Ryan flush.  
“That’s for me to know and for you to find out,” the smaller man grins slyly, straddling Shane’s lap before grinding his down so their erections brush together.   
Shane lets out a jolted moan and his hands automatically grip Ryan’s hips to press him down harder and faster. They get in a pace that’s sloppy and fast and their hearts thrum knowing that anyone could be watching, could be staring or getting off on their rushed movements. It’s almost nothing compared to when Shane unzips his pants and pulls his cock out through the zipper hole. More than that, Ryan so effortlessly rids himself of his own jeans and underwear as if they’re not out in public. 

Shane concludes that there is no way Ryan hadn’t done something like this before, because he’s barely got his dick out and he’s still more embarrassed about it than Ryan. He has no time to process his thoughts, because Ryan is positioning himself and sliding around Shane’s length and holy fuck, okay. Shane didn’t know it would go this far, but he’s a hell of a lot soberer and he’s far more into it then he ever thought he could be. His head is fuzzy as Ryan begins riding him, the music still loud and the lights still flashing. He can hear all the other people, and he knows that should be an important factor but Ryan is moaning in his ear and he can’t find it within himself to give a fuck if anyone’s watching. 

He does his best to shield Ryan though, gripping his hips and helping him ride at a steady pace. He man is so warm and tight around him and he can’t help but thrust upwards at any given chance. Ryan’s lost in a world of dizzying feeling, eyes squeezed shut as he bounces up and down around Shane. He knows the taller man is losing his fucking mind at how good it feels, how open it feels, and Ryan can’t say he doesn’t feel the same. Their lips connect in a clashing kiss and it’s almost as if they’re on the same level with how they’re feeling, muffling moans into one another’s mouth. Neither had expected to have a night like this, but there’s no possible way they’d ever complain. 

Shane starts slowly pumping Ryan’s leaking cock with his hand, and it’s only a short amount of time before he’s cumming with a loud moan that’s lost to the music. Shane follows not far behind, revelling in the feeling of Ryan clenching around him. They’re a god-awful mess of sweat and cum as they come down from their highs with their foreheads pressed together. It’s like they snap back into reality, a beat flooding their ears that almost matches their heart rates. Thank god for shady, dim booths and drunk people.


End file.
